Cinematographers and still photographers face a problem when wishing to photograph a subject using light diffused through smoke, fog or mist or when trying to photograph objects through smoke, fog or mist or when trying to photograph rays of light within smoke, fog or mist or when trying to photograph the smoke, fog or mist itself. While machines are available which produce such effects, the machines are bulky and difficult to transport and relocate and often require personnel specifically assigned for their operation.
Some machines need advance preparation so that their use must be preplanned, delaying operations or requiring additional time for retakes. The necessity of preplanning and delaying before use of existing machines may increase difficulty or render impossible the use or capturing of transient conditions.
A need exists for a diffusion fogger which is highly mobile and portable and quick and easy to use. That need has persisted without solution over a long time.